


Loud and Clear

by deliciousshame



Series: asscreedkinkmeme [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a story to tell. He hopes his audience will be receptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一清二楚 Loud and Clear 原作:deliciousshame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711181) by [yhxyssp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp)



> [Korean translation](http://blog.naver.com/PostView.nhn?blogId=yuffie510&logNo=60178708506&categoryNo=77&parentCategoryNo=0&viewDate=&currentPage=2&postListTopCurrentPage=1&from=postView&userTopListOpen=true&userTopListCount=5&userTopListManageOpen=false&userTopListCurrentPage=2) available by [bearygirl510](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bearygirl510/pseuds/bearygirl510)
> 
> Originally posted for the kink meme, [over here](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=8883459#cmt8883459).  
> 

Even well on his way toward intoxication, Haytham Kenway is still an arresting sight. When alcohol makes lesser men lose their inhibitions, he never stopped being in complete control. He would never make a spectacle of himself the way Hickey is, flirting with an unimpressed waitress, if you can call flirting the crude advances he’s throwing at her receding back. Hickey leaves their table to follow her, apparently unable to see he will end up spending the night alone again. Charles hopes he won’t share this sad fate. 

Haytham watches Hickey leaving and smirks. "Our poor friend has no way with words or women, it seems. Hopefully he’s better with swords and guns, or he’ll be useless to us."

"Oh, I’m certain he has other talents, sir. Seeing his charming demeanor, I expect he is well-versed in the use of his right hand."

Haytham lets out a small, throaty laugh. "And I suppose you, young soldier, have much to teach him on the subject of women."

"While I’m sure I am not your equal in terms of conquests, sir, I am not without experience. For example, I am quite well acquainted with the lady sitting at the table near the door. She makes the most delightful sounds when one kisses a particular spot on the right side of her waist, and was very grateful that I took my time with her. A very talented lady, skilled with her mouth and fingers."

"Oh, really. I would have thought her a bit old for you. I would also have thought the man sitting with her to be her husband."

"Having an older lover can be both pleasant and instructive. And, about your second observation, you’re not wrong, sir, he is. He didn’t mind. They’ve been married for a while now. She was getting bored with their marriage and looking for someone who would help her in rekindling their romance. I saw no harm in helping a beautiful woman in distress. "

"This seems like it would be quite the story. As they are happily chatting right now, I suppose you succeeded. Are you going to tell me how you managed this feat ?"

"Certainly, sir. Well, the lady was here, at this very tavern, looking for someone more attentive to her need than her absent husband. As you can see yourself, she is quite attractive, so I approached her. It took no time for her to explain to me her predicament. She wanted to be caught with another man to remember her husband that she was dear to him. They used to be very much in love."

"Wouldn’t this be a dangerous endeavor ? Her husband could have killed you in a fit of jealousy."

"The lady assured me her husband was a pacifist, and that she would hide his gun. I should be able to escape without problems. I said yes, and ended up in their bedroom, disrobing the lady and laying her on her bed. She was beautiful, pale against her sheets, and reacting to my every touch quite easily. I kissed my way down her body, discovering the spot I previously told you about. I took my time because we couldn’t be discovered if we were done when her husband arrived. He was slow to arrive, but the lady had no complains. Then, of course, he arrived as we were both at our patience’s end and I was about to take her. The woman had been expecting a tantrum, so she was confused when he just stood there, waiting. We understood after a while that her spouse appreciated the spectacle much more than she thought he would. It turned out that the poor man had been neglecting her because of his newly-found attraction to other men. Oh, he still wanted her, but he thought himself unworthy. Happily for him, the lady is adventurous and saw no reason to stop doing something her husband enjoyed. She pushed me down on the bed and started riding me."

"And you let her ? While another man was watching you ? "

For Charles, this is the tricky part. He’s not reading any disgust in the question, just honest curiosity. This does not mean Haytham is interested, and Charles can’t afford to misread him, not if he wants to join the Order someday. He must tread carefully. "Was I to push her off ? This would have been ungentlemanly. Not to mention that she really was very talented, and had missed the touch of another man, and, from her reactions, the sounds a man in the throes of pleasure make."

Ah ! There it is, a spark of interest. For a moment, Haytham’s eyes had darkened, his pupils, dilated. Haytham likes the idea of him making sounds. Good to know. That means Charles can move on with his story. "A liking her husband shared. To my surprise, she turned her head to meet his gaze, smiled, and invited him to join us." Increased breathing rate. It’s working. "He was stunned, but quickly removed his clothes and joined us. This proved too much for the lady ; she came the moment he put his hands on her. As I’ve said before, this is a woman of exception. She pushed herself off me and told her husband that since the whole situation was his fault, he should take care of it. Let’s say he was more than willing." He stops.

Haytham waits for a while. "Charles, this cannot be the end of the tale."

"Surely you can deduce the end by yourself ? The couple is over there, spending time together happily. You know why. Furthermore, this conversation has turned indecent. Surely it should not be continued in such a public venue."

Haytham is no fool. He probably knows what is going on by now. "You’ve made me quite… curious. Shall we move to my room ? "

"How could I refuse a request from you, sir ? After you."

_______________________________________

Charles is not surprised when Haytham grabs him, holds him against the wall and kiss him as soon as they step into the room. The short walk over there gave Haytham time to regain some of his famed control, and now that he has it, he does not want to part with it. This won’t do. 

Hickey’s room is the one just beside theirs. By now, Hickey is inside of it, alone in his bed. Charles fully intends on making Haytham screams loud enough for Hickey to hear, consequences be damned. It’s just a matter of removing the control Haytham cherishes so dearly.

They are in the kind of establishment where patrons have no care for who beds who, for which Charles is incredibly grateful. Nobody should bother them. 

Charles removes Haytham’s hat and tangles his hands into his hair to kiss him like he wanted to from the first moment he set his eyes on the man.

"So, what happens with the husband ? " 

Charles smiles as he undoes the ties of Haytham’s shirt. "He took me in his mouth. He wasn’t very skilled, having no experience with men, but he was very eager. I didn’t last very long."

He can feel Haytham shivering against him. "His wife found the sight quite alluring. Sensing that this wasn’t exactly my first time with a man, she asked me to take care of him. I accepted, of course, one does not refuse the demand of a lady in such circumstances." During this little speech, he managed to remove all of Haytham’s clothes, now lying discarded on the floor. Haytham, a little more distracted, only managed to remove Charles’ shirt, but that’s fine. Charles leads him to the bed, pushes him until he’s lying on it.

"I assured the man I was more than able to take care of him. He was already quite excited, but I felt that treating his first time carelessly would be doing him a disservice, so I took my time to get to know his body." Hands sliding all over Haytham’s skin. He’s covered by scars, traces of his life as an assassin. Charles hopes he will be able to learn those skills. What was stolen from their enemies should be of use to them. He mouths a long line crossing Haytham’s arm, probably left here by a blade. He finds a sensitive spot near the collarbone and bites. Haytham lets out a short, broken sound. Good. "His nipples were quite sensitive." He’s gently licking the hard nub, then bites again. He can tell Haytham likes it by the moans he gets. He switches to the other one and lightly scratches his nails against the soft skin of his thigh. He descends slowly, kisses the stomach, goes down to a thigh, a knee, the leg, carefully evading the more sensitive places until he can tell that Haytham is getting annoyed. Still, there’s no opposition, no tentative to act, make him go faster or even taking over. Everything’s going quite well. 

"When every touch I inflicted made him beg for more, the lady decided that I had been thorough enough and that I should show them more. She was touching herself, her fingers sliding in and out of her sex. I felt her husband was ready for something similar." From his reactions, Charles doesn’t think Haytham will object. "I used the oil she gave me. I went slowly, of course. He had never received a man, after all." A question, a moment for Haytham to speak if he needs to. Charles only gets silence in return. He moves on. "He took the first finger more easily than I would have thought. He was evidently suited to this kind of pleasure. I could add the next one soon after and quickly found his prostate." Haytham’s panting, but he’s not being loud enough for Charles. Charles’ searching for it, rubbing and stroking inside. He can tell the moment he reaches it : Haytham’s whole body jerks and he keens like Charles just wounded him. "He begged for another finger a few seconds later. I gave it to him since he asked so sweetly." Two fingers still. Let’s see how long Haytham last. Charles teases, caressing the rim with his thumb, reaching as deep as he can with the fingers he already has inside Haytham. Haytham’s breathing gets louder, he moans frequently, but he’s not asking for anything. Charles makes sure that every brush against Haytham’s prostate is only that, a short brush. 

Haytham capitulates, if not gracefully : " Fine, fine, I understand. More, please."

"That isn’t very clear, sir. Specify."

"Add the third finger, damn it ! "

"Right away, sir." He does. Charles spends the next seconds doing everything he can to fix in his memory the instant look of ecstasy that takes over Haytham’s face as all three fingers enter him and stroke his prostate. 

"Now, to go back to the husband. He was overwhelmed, so I decided to end his misery. I pulled out all three fingers." The noise of complain that Haytham makes is also a sound that needs to be committed to memory. "And pushed inside him in a quick trust." He sees Haytham tensing and trying to relax, but he’ll have to wait longer. Charles still has his pants on after all. He’s been ignoring his own need the whole time and is quite tired of it. He takes his time anyway and cherishes the look of complete annoyance Haytham is throwing his way. "Now is the time you choose to deviate from your story, Charles ? Now, really ? "

"I’m so sorry to disappoint you in such a crucial moment, sir, but I can’t give you what you deserve while still clothed."

Haytham is distracted by this contretemps, which is why he is taken by surprise when Charles quickly spreads his legs and slides inside of him. He goes rigid, grips Charles’ shoulders, throws his head back and moans loudly. 

On the other side of the wall, Charles thinks he can hear someone moving. Good. Without giving him any time to adjust, he starts pushing as deep and as hard as he can. He knows it won’t take long for either of them, but he’ll be damned if Haytham does not break first. "He was very loud. He cried out every time I touched his prostate. I was afraid we would disturb the neighbours, but the lady told me not to concern myself with such trifles." There, those were the screams Charles wanted. He does everything he can to conceal his smirk when he hears Hickey swearing. If Charles has his way, Hickey won’t be able to sleep tonight, and he won’t be the only one. If he could, he would continue to take Haytham like this all night long, but it’s impossible. They’ll need breaks. Time to finish this round. "He was so sensitive, he came as soon as I put a hand on his cock." Haytham shatters instantly under him. He thrusts again a few times, and then comes deep inside of Haytham.

He pulls out, and starts planning round two while they recover. 

_______________________________________

When the morning rises, they are both exhausted, but it was completely worth it. They tidy up. Charles is looking forward to seeing Hickey. 

Haytham speaks. "Before we depart, a question for you." 

"Yes, sir ?"

"Is there any truth in this story you told ?"

"Does it matter, sir ?"

Haytham laughs. "You’re right, it doesn’t. And call me Haytham."

"If you want me to, I will, Haytham."


End file.
